


History is written by the victors.

by Snape_Granger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snape_Granger/pseuds/Snape_Granger
Summary: "Do you see why I became what I am?" her voice calm and collected, not waiting for a response "my family have always been my priority, before what you believe is right and wrong, before both wars" intense blue met emerald green "I'd rather die than lose my son".The war was won by Dumbledores supporters, their story fondly told and well known. The opposing side, death eaters and pureblood frantics are the villains, the dark beings but the truth is their story is told from a bigoted point of view. Narcissa Malfoy looks back on her life with the enemies wand digging into her throat, seconds away from death. After all history is written by the victors.





	1. Where do I start?

Looking back her life has been superficial, a mere existence that barely survived. She did what was expected of her, she shut away her dreams and desires turning them into fine crystals to vanish into the invisible cracks in her mind to marry a man she couldn't stand, to carry on the Malfoy name by laying bare for the incompetent fool of a husband and producing an heir. 

Draco, her son, her one true meaning in life, the only reason she managed to survive the nightmare that clutched at her very soul. Her boy had white blonde hair and grey eyes that mirrored his father but had his mother's soft and gentle personality and fiery passion that burned so bright once a upon a time, lost among the years of war that stripped away her spirit and soul leaving behind a numb shell.

Two wars that birthed a monster and created child soldiers who had no clue why they were fighting or begin to understand the real reasons behind two megalomaniacs playing chess with innocent lives, using their blind followers as pawn to discard when their uses come to a end all for their own agenda, for their own cause.

She had no choice but to obey and watch while her son was given the foul mark that crawled up his left arm, destroying his flawless creamy skin, forcing him to bow down to a half blooded abomination, a self proclaimed lord that showed no mercy. 

Now she was on her knees in the filth, her wrists tightly bound behind her back, her blood dripping down her side splashing onto the cold stone beneath her all while the enemy stood above her weakened form, their wands trained on her.

"I once believed in you Narcissa" the stern witch spoke up finally breaking the uncomfortable silence, her wand digging harshly into the bound prisoners throat.

Narcissa gritted her teeth to stop the whimper escaping as she straightened her spine to look her former Transfiguration professor in the eye "only a fool would believe in a Black" she spat out, blood dribbling down her chin, the wood digging deeper into her flesh.

"Oh my how the mighty has fallen" someone from behind the blonde shouted out "no one to save you now witch".

She flinched back as a rather famaliar looking dark haired woman knelt down beside her, someone from her past, someone that betrayed her, someone that managed to get away leaving her behind "let me help you" was all the older woman said, barely able to look her in the eye. She pulled away from the intrusive hand, wincing as her wound pulled her skin open, warm liquid soaking her ruined robes.

"Even now you would rather suffer than accept my help".

_You left me, you left me behind with her_ Narcissa wanted to scream out but instead she bit her tongue, choking back the blood that began to bead up from the cut left behind by her tooth. A pureblood must keep their emotions in check otherwise your weaknesses can and will be used against you.

" **Andy where are you going?" a fourteen year old Narcissa impatiently asked sitting perched on the bed, watching her older sister pack her small bag, tears streaming down her face.**

**Andromeda scowled "I can't stay here anymore Cissy" the sixteen year old turned to face her youngest sister "please trust me but I can't stay if mother or father found out I could lose.." she trailed off, placing a hand over the slight bump under her robes.**

**"Your leaving me behind for a mudblood just like Bella said you would" Narcissa retorted, angrily swiping her tears away. "I hope he's worth losing me over" hatred laced every word "I hate you Andromeda". Fury raced though her blood the stupidity of her sister lowering herself to filth and the unthinkable of getting pregnant with his spawn pushed Narcissa to lash out at her beloved sister.**

**The full force of Narcissas attack left her sister crippled in pain at the bottom of the grand staircase. "Never come near me again you filthy mudblood lover".**

"Did you lose the child? All those years ago" Narcissa asked.


	2. A mother must do whatever she can

Narcissa shifted under her sisters furious glare, she tried to move but the wand at her throat dug deeper as if trying to pierce her skin "bound and blooded and you are still haughty as ever as if you can walk on water, better than me" the hiss from her sister ran down her spine.

"Is it dead?" she repeated "did you lose the brat all those years ago?". The manic spark in Andromedas eyes made Narcissa think of their oldest sister Bellatrix.  _so much alike and now dead._

She saw the hand coming but still surprised at the force of the slap. Narcissa collapsed on her injured side, blood flowing freely from her split lip, the pain burned down her ribs clenching at her lungs and her vision blurred as the tears cascaded down her flushed cheeks. Spitting out the blood she continued on "Nymphadora is your second child, a half blood spawn...".

She was yanked roughly on her arm by her overzealous attacker as Andromeda brought her face close to hers.

"You have no right to speak of my daughter nor of matters that don't concern you" the harsh words twisted in Narcissas stomach "the dead can not speak the truth sister of mine".

**The atmosphere in the room was sullen and depressive pressing in on the occupants sitting around the large table. Narcissa sat in between her husband and son, her perfectly manicured hand gripping Dracos jerky knee.**

**"To a successful mission my followers" the dark lord hissed out from the head of the table, a golden goblet held in his unnatural hand "Dumbledore is dead".**

**Laughter and shouts of manic glee escaped the death eaters causing Narcissa to flinch, noticed by her son who placed a steady hand on his mothers for silent support.**

**"Severus you have done me proud" he turned his blood red eyes upon the three quiet Malfoys "however I am displeased with Malfoy juniors failure at the simplest of tasks" the stretched flesh around his non existent lips pulled tightly contorting his face into a hideous smile.**

**She could feel her son's fear radiating from his shaking form, anger and terror gripped her beating heart. Leaning close into his ear she gently whispered "a mother just do whatever she can to protect her child from harm. Trust me son and don't interfere" squeezing his sweaty palm, she stood up catching the attention of their overlord and master.**

**"I shall take whatever punishment you wish to bestow upon my son, afterall his failures are my own my lord" she spoke calmy stepping away from the table and approaching the centre of the room.**

**Red eyes never leaving her own "a mommmys boy, so be it". His wand raised "crucio" he shouted in delight.**

**She stood as the regal pureblooded witch she was as the red pulsing curse smacked into her chest. She dropped to her knees as the agonising curse tore though her body, cramping her muscles and burning her blood. She tried to keep silent but her limps twisted into unnatural positions and her back arched high up off the titled floor. Tears streamed down her face at the realisation of her bladder emptying and the humiliation continued on. Her piercing screams echoed off the empty walls and back into her fading conscious.**

She blinked away the memory, slipping on her pureblooded emotionless mask "the dead tell no lies sister" she retorted "I..I was just a child then i never meant to harm you like that" she knew she should of stopped but she wanted her sister to understand "you walked away from me leaving me to the mercy of our sister. I loved you Andromeda with everything I had". "If that is the truth you would never of pushed me down the stairs Narcissa. The past does not matter" Andromeda crouched down in front of her but this time her sister wasn't going to back down "you are my sister, my only sister that is still alive" a hand rested on her cheek, her sisters lips brushed her ear "I had a son, a pureblooded son that I gave up for adoption. You didn't kill him".


End file.
